


when lightning strikes

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: Lucas has a crush on Eliott, and finds himself stranded with him after their bus breaks down.





	when lightning strikes

If you’d ask Lucas a few weeks ago what the worst moment in his life was, he would have told you that it had to be the time that Yann pulled down his pants in front of his crush Michel when they were like, 11. He doesn’t think he has ever been more embarrased in his life. When he thinks back on the people laughing, the stares, particularly Michel’s stare, he gets red almost instantly. Like he is back in that schoolyard, all those years ago. A part of him never forgave Yann for that, especially since he likes to remind him of that horrid incident from time to time whenever Yann thinks Lucas seems to get too cocky. Which is just ridiculous, he doesn’t get cocky. He just knows when he is right and he can’t help it if other people don’t know how to handle that. Anyways, until recently, that would have been his first choice for Absolute Shit Moment. Until now. Because now, he is stranded in the middle of nowhere with Eliott Demaury.

Eliott, the most handsome guy in school. Eliott, who can light up any room just by smiling. Eliott, who merely has to exist for Lucas to feel like he is about to explode. Eliott, who happened to be in the same nightbus home from a big party in the city center. He had seen him at the party, because lets face it: there is no way you can ignore Eliott Demaury. It’s not Lucas’ fault that Eliott is like a magnet: no matter how many other people there are in any given room, if Eliott is in it, his eyes are drawn to him automatically. He looked extra gorgeous tonight, which really isn’t fair because he was only wearing a black t-shirt and ripped dark grey jeans. Lucas tried to pay attention to other people and failed miserably, resulting in him binge drinking a bunch of beers and shots. Needless to say, he wasn’t sober anymore. One might even say he was drunk, technically speaking. 

And now, on top of everything, Eliott is getting into the same bus as him. Lucas wouldn’t even be on the bus, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in the midst of a thunderstorm. Oh, and of course there wasn’t any seat left other than next to Lucas, who tried to perch himself to the window and looked outside as if he could even see anything in the dark besides the rain and the occational bolt of lightning. He felt Eliott’s presence in the seat next to him, the warmth of his leg practically radiates againsts his own. Please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything. 

‘Lucas?’ Shit. Now he can’t pretend that he didn’t notice the fact that the man of his dreams is sitting next to him. Shut up brain, and more importantly: don’t send any wrong signals to his mouth. Drunk Lucas was even worse than sober Lucas, he had no filter whatsoever. He turned his head around quickly, looking Eliott straight in the eye. Oh wow. Wrong call. Definitely wrong call. Those grey blue eyes should be illegal. His eyes drift towards Eliott’s mouth. Abort, abort. His lips are slightly parted into an amused grin. ‘Uhm.’ Use you words, Lallemant, God. ‘Hi, sorry, I didn’t see you there’ The lie sounds fake even to his own ears, and Eliott’s stare makes him blush even harder than before. Eliott chuckles. 'No problem. Did you have fun tonight?’ For a second Lucas forgot that he was at a party only minutes ago, already forgetting the loud music and close bodies, bouncing around in the dark. 'Oh. Yes! I mean, yeah, sure. It was okay, I guess. Uhm, did you?’ Okay, that was almost a normal sentence, way to go, brain. 'Oh yeah, I loved it. I always like to release some energy by dancing. It’s just that you seemed kind of distracted tonight. It almost looked like you weren’t really enjoying yourself.’ Lucas’ eyes widen, Eliott actually saw him in the club tonight? Looked at him long enough to make some kind of observation about him? What the…? 'I mean, sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or anything. It isn’t my place at all, I am glad you did like it’ Eliott splutters, looking like he regretted starting up a conversation more and more by the minute. 'No, no, that’s not it. I just… was kind of surprised you even realized we were at the same party.’ Ugh, way to sound pathetic. He should just shut up. 

Lucas looked at his lap, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. 'Of course I saw you, I actually kind of hoped to dance with you tonight, but before I got up the courage to go up and talk to you you were already heading out the door’ Lucas looks up at that, raising his eyebrows in disbelieve: 'Wait a minute, did you… follow me to the bus when you saw me leave? Do you not actually need to take this bus as well?’ Eliott bursts out into a laughing fit, doubling over, eyes turning into the prettiest half moons he has ever seen. 'I like you Lucas, but I am not stalking you. That part is pure coincidence, I promise. Although seeing you leave did kind of made me decide to call it a night as well. Sorry, is this too much?’ Lucas had trouble grasping what was going on: not only did Eliott notice him, saw him in the club and wanted to dance with him, now he is actually saying that he likes him? 'Sorry, I might have had a bit too much to drink today so I’m gonna need you to clarify that last part. You like me?’ Eliott actually looks shy, eyes darting around his head: 'Yes. I think the fact that I drank a bit more than usually is also the reason why I am suddenly telling you all this. Please ignore me’ and no, Lucas can’t have any of that: 'No no no! No ignoring! I like drunk Eliott. And… sober Eliott, too’ Oh my god, he is actually the cheesiest man alive, but who cares when he’s got Eliott Demaury looking at him like that, as if the smile on his face is never going to go away. 'Good-' 

Eliott gets cut off midsentence by the bus’ suddenly screeching to a halt. Lucas didn’t know it was possible to lose your balance whilst sitting down, and yet he managed to practically land in Eliott’s lap. 'Oops, sorry’ he mumbles, reluctantly making himself sit upright again. Before Eliott can respond, the voice of the busdriver sounds throughout the bus: 'Ladies and gentleman, I’m sorry to say the front wheel just collapsed. I am calling in another bus to come pick you up, but in the meantime you’re going to have to wait outside. There is a gasstation across the street, stay close if you want to catch the next bus’. Lucas sighs: 'Great. Time to get soaking wet, I guess’. Eliott is already halfway up and out of his seat, looking back at him: 'You coming?’ and he really shouldn’t look so smooth, walking away backwards towards the exit, and yet… Lucas follows, of course he does.

He starts to take a sprint - why didn’t he wear a jacket with a hoodie on it tonight? - when he feels a hand circling his wrist: ‘Wait, wait’ is he serious right now? Lucas turns around to find Eliott looking at him expectantly. ‘Are you kidding me? Are you a fan of the rain, is that it? We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?’ Eliott grins: ‘Are you afraid of the thunder? What’s the matter, you’re afraid of the rain as well?’ Lucas can’t believe this guy, but more importantly, he can’t believe himself: he is actually falling for this. ‘Me, afraid? Not afraid.’ Eliott laughs, cocks his head to the side: ‘Okay, I believe you. What I was gonna say is: have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss in the rain?’ and oh. Okay. Yeah. Lucas lets his eyes wander to Eliott’s lips, and when he looks back up at him again he could swear that his eyes have grown darker. ‘Now that you’ve mentioned it…’ Lucas feels brave, feels a wave of want take over him, and fuck it, he’s going for it. He swings his arms around Eliott’s neck, pulling him closer, until their lips meet and all of the sudden he doesn’t feel the cold of the rain anymore. All he can feel is Eliott, against his lips, arms around his waist, flush against his body. He can feel Eliott sigh into his mouth and feels a little proud at that. Eliott breaks off the kiss to ask him: ‘Wanna go to the gasstation?’ Lucas never shook has head harder or faster than that very moment: ‘You know what, we’re already soaked, might as well stay here ‘till the bus comes’, tilting his head up in order to get more kisses. Eliott lets out a breathy laugh and obliges. They almost miss the arrival of the bus, but thankfully the bus driver is so kind as to wait for them to finally get in. Maybe thunderstorms aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! come say hello at tumblr if you like @jebentnietalleen


End file.
